Outer Science
by North of the North
Summary: Countries always have to hear and deal with everything pertaining to their land, and this includes their peoples general feelings, thoughts, and opinions, but it also includes some private things too that not many others get to hear. One of these private things are the prayers of their people, and it drives their country insane.
1. Chapter 1

Despite general public knowledge of how each and everyone's deity is supposed to work, in a way, countries are somewhat like the gods of the people in their land. No matter who their people are praying to, they hear it all. They get to hear each and every little wish, even the smallest of ones upon a shooting star. And sometimes, it gets to be a little bit too much.

Like right now when Canada was sinking to his knees in the middle of his room beside his bed in the middle of yet another panic attack.

They'd been coming faster and closer together lately.

It is just so hard to make everyone happy.

So so hard. Impossible even. Yet, that was what he was expected to do, according to the voices he heard in his head pleading, praying, crying for something to happen, anything. And he couldn't do a thing about it all.

Then there are the times when he can do something about it.

Canada had heard of how some of the other countries could be temporarily driven mad by the voices in their heads, but he hadn't paid too much attention to the rumours of what happened to them because, really, he had a population of about 36 million. In the whole grand scheme of things on this planet, that wasn't a lot. His population simply wasn't big enough.

He wouldn't be one of those countries driven mad, he'd thought to himself over and over again.

Then he had been driven mad. Slowly slowly, every day, he'd gone crazy, and it had been too gradual for him to even notice it before now.

All those reassurances to himself that, oh, that will never happen to me, were now proven false. He was now a hypocrite.

This would be his downfall, he knew that now.

There was one rumour that he remembered hearing about though back when he still paid attention to such things. It said that when the voices get to be too much for a nation, they go mad and gain a type of godly power. He had also heard that it was not a good kind of power.

This made him a bit anxious about the feelings he was starting to feel stir within the tingling sensation he'd been engulfed in as soon as his knees had touched the floor of his room. Those uncertain and anxious feelings washed away little by little, bit by bit, with the demented smile spreading across his face as toxic yet deceiving as the rainbow dancing upon a bit of water infected with pollution.

Now his thoughts about this had changed too. He was no longer having panicked thoughts about what he was experiencing, all he felt now was an entitled sort of confidence he had never before felt in his life. That thought disappeared quickly, and with it went his thoughts of how he used to be concerned about what he was experiencing.

His last conscious thought as Canada, Mathew Williams, was that the voices he heard all the time had become too much for him, and he'd been swallowed up by them.

In those last few moments while he was still aware of himself, he said a prayer himself, and thought of where it would go to if he'd been the one hearing all of his people's prayers before. Would it even go anywhere? His last prayer, and one of the very few he'd uttered since the voices had started increasing steadily with his population wasn't even heard by him. His hearing was replaced with a ringing sound. He just knew that he had said it out loud. And he hoped that someone out there had heard him.

And someone had.

When Canada had said, "I hope that the other countries can restrain me before anything happens", a small, fuzzy, white engulfed head had poked around the door into his room and asked with small, confused black eyes uncomprehending of the scene before him betraying no complex thoughts and conveying no hint that his prayer would be known beyond them, "who?"

* * *

Inspired by the cover done by Juby Phonic of the song, "Outer Science". Don't even ask how I got this from that, I don't even know.

You know, never once have I ever gotten that captcha code right the first time around, and that's what's driving me insane so far on this site.


	2. Chapter 2

It was well known among the nations about their Agreement. Of course it was, seeing as they were the ones to make it for themselves and everyone eventually did need it. Unfortunately.

The official way of describing the Agreement is hard, but suffice it to say that every country has an agreement with another nation that if they ever do go insane, the other nation will then kill them so that they will heal, or be reborn, and will then go back to normal. After that, the Magic Council, otherwise known as "those crazy nations that like to practise magic from time to time", would be called up and would return everything to how it was.

No harm done, right?

Alfred and Mathew, or America and Canada, if you prefer, had made their agreement back when they were still colonies under Britain's rule and since that first pinky swear, they had been forced to use their agreement many times by both sides of the party.

* * *

"Destroy everything."

That was Mathew's only thought for the longest time.

Alfred was the one who had finally caught up to him when he went on his rampage and had started killing people and destroying all of his own, and the other nation's, major cities.

"I'm so sorry, Mattie, that you have had to feel this way." America said to Canada once he'd finally gotten him pinned down in the rubble of a building with bars of twisted metal pinned down around him and locking the two into place amid the ruins around them.

"I'm going to need to kill you now. But I promise that it won't hurt and you'll feel much better about it later." He warned before pulling his handgun out, while keeping his strong hold on Mathew's arms, and pressed the barrel against Mathew's forehead.

Bang.

The wound immediately started closing and Alfred let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

Then Mathew opened his eyes and smiled softly at Alfred. "Hey, Al."

Alfred started crying.

"Mattie!" He buried Mathew in his arms and apologized over and over again, whispering it against Mathew's neck, afraid to look him in the eyes and make eye contact while saying it.

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't kill you sooner."

"It's all right, Al. It's alright. This can all be fixed up quickly. Arthur is still alive, and so is Norway and Bulgaria, right? They can just work their magic again. Even the people I killed can come back once those three turn back time."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Al. I know how hard it is to kill each other when we get like this. The only person I blame right now is myself. I should have gone to you and asked you to kill me when I first noticed it happening."

"I know you blame yourself, I just wish you could blame me instead sometimes. You are always the nation it takes the longest to kill, and it's my fault because I'm the one that made an agreement with you."

* * *

The same story happened to them each time with just slight differences depending on the time period. And it was always the same conversation between them afterward too, every single time.

And yet, they were both glad that, despite how difficult it was, they had made their Agreement with each other.

No harm done, indeed.

* * *

**A/n: So, I'd just like to say that anyone who hasn't heard about the naked-tourists-on-the-sacred mountain story should totally look it up. Like, I don't even know what to say about that besides that the people up on that mountain that day deserve quite a few rounds of slow clapping. Like, really guys? Don't take your pants off in public. Jeez, the final blow to my history class when we heard that news story was that two of the people up there were fellow Canadians. We were also told that the Canadian government would likely be able to get them out of prison and back to Canada, but really? Do we have to save them? Like...eventually they should be fished out of there but damn, why did they have to get that kind of bright idea? **

**END OF RANT.**


End file.
